Acontecimientos de sangre
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Songfic, continuación de Panteon. Idhún corre peligro. Unos cupidos están atacando salbajemente la vida de los Idhunitas. Esta vez les toca a Erik y a Eva entrar en acción. ¿Lo conseguíran sin quedar atrapados en Idhún? Tal vez puedan si forman una nueva resistencia... ADVERTENCIA: Partes Yaoy
1. Chapter 1

_En esta historia Erik tiene 18 años y Eva 17. Espero que la disfruteis._

* * *

Corro, pero no me muevo. Las patas me pesan como el plomo y en la cabeza siento el golpeteo de las armas del enemigo cayendo al suelo como bombas. De pronto todo se vuelbe negro y las escamas me duelen muchisimo, arden, pero a la vez tienen una sensación fria que las hace repugnantes. No habia sentido eso desde la ultima pelea que Eva y yo tuvimos, la cual se nos fue de las manos, siendo yo el unico perjudicado. Me han dado de lleno y, ademas, por la espalda.

Hijos de puta cobardes.

Me lleva mas o menos un segundo darme cuenta de que siguo vivo, un precioso segundo que e perdido tumbado. Corro, de nuevo la sensación de que no me muevo, después despliego las alas para encontrarme con el ardor frio, el impacto fue justo en mi ala derecha.

Cerdos.

No les pienso dar el gusto de verme rendido, levanto el vuelo como lo intentaria hacer una gallina violada y en el aire parezco un avion a punto de estrellarse.

-Vamos Kameth, viejo amigo. –a veces me gusta hablar con mi otro yo como si fueramos personas distintas- No te rindas ahora. Estas cerca, estas cerca. Alza el vuelo.

En el aire me encuentro con la mirada de Eva/Lunne mi medio hermana, pero ella apenas me mira, esta muy ocupada encargandose de una oleada de cupidos que la tienen rodeada. De sus escamas de serpiente caen pequeños copos de hielo que caen en el mismo sitio.

Me lleva muy poco tiempo darme cuenta de que me esta señalando algo exacto en el suelo, algo que posiblemente ya tuviera preparado de antemano. Mi hermana es una estupida Sheck-humana que no hace mas que chincharme y en el fondo me da asco tener que lidiar con ella todos los dias puesto que ella es hielo y yo soy fuego. Sin embargo es la unica familia que me queda, mi querida hermanita pequeña y, aunque me cueste, tengo que reconocer que sus ideas son decisivas para salvarle el culo a un dragon-humano cabeza hueca como yo. Antes de llegar al suelo la escucho gritar:

-¡Antes muerta que enamorada! –rio, ella es la unica que es capaz de hacerme reir en situaciones como esta.

Su frase es tan equiboca y esta tan cargada de sarcasmo que no se por donde empezar a corregirla. Llego al suelo… de la forma que no me gustaria pero al menos he llegado. Menos mal que estaban ahí todos esos arboles para frenar mi caida en picado. Observo el estropicio que e causado con mi caida, a las driades no les va a hacer ni pizca de gracia. Decido que ya e hecho suficientes dragonadas por hoy y vuelbo a mi querida forma humana.

Adios a Kameth, vuelbo a ser Erik, el rubio de ojos marrones. Me miro el brazo derecho y…:

-¡Joder! –esos maditos bebes con flechas me acaban de joder el brazo, parece que llevo una cascada de sangre encima.

Pierdo sangre, me mareo, pero no. No les pienso dar el gusto de verme desmallado a ellos enanos que se cagan en los pañales de verme desmallado. Es la primera vez que me enfrento a ellos y supongo que ya se habran dado cuenta de que yo no soy una personificación del jodido Indiana Jones. Al contrario de Eva, la cual parece Lara Croft, Se lo repito siempre, pero no me cree.

No tengo que buscar mucho para comprender el plan de esa serpiente lunatica a la que estoy obligado a llamar familia. Escondida en los arbustos, encuentro una nueve milímetros. La cojo como si fuera un helado. Estoy acostumbrado a las armas. Sinceramente, prefiero usar a Domivat, la espada legendaria que me lego mi padre, pero esto es mejor que nada.

Me doy la vuelta y sonrio, he llegado al lugar que queria. Los panteones y los monumentos funerarios del cementerio de la torre de Kazlum se alzan esplendorosos –si tuvieran vida propia, hasta diria que me miraban con sorna- ante mi.

La historia de ese cementerio es un poco extraña. Se supone que mas que un cementerio, según lo que me han contado ese lugar tendria que ser un deposito de cadáveres. Donde se enterraba a los magos sin lapidas y sin nada, simple movimiento de maquinas que se resume en: "lo que nace de la tierra, a la tierra vuelbe" me lo dijo Shail el mago, una vez.

Sin embargo, después de la partida de mis padres, los heroes de la profecia, dichos panteones y monumentos aparecieron de la nada, al principio los magos de la torre intentaron rebatir esa extraña magia, pero no pudieron hacer nada.

Algunos Varu, seres de agua, aseguran que es obra del Septimo, pero ¿Por qué haria una cosa así? Tengo entendido que en este sitio estan enterrados mis abuelos paternos… pero no es a ellos a quienes busco.

Compruebo la pistola y… ¡Vendito Aldun! Esta cargada. Es que a veces Eva se olvida de que las pistolas necesitan balas, esta acostumbrada a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo

. No tengo que andar mucho para encontrarme con el sujeto que busco. Un hombre que siempre sera joven, un Vanissardo de la corte real. Me presento ante el, aunque tengo la sensación de que me conozca de toda la vida, me han hablado mucho de el. Shail y Covan, actual rey de Vanissar, en su mayoria. Todo cosas buenas, pero tengo la sensación de que este tio guarda muchos trapos sucios.

Antas de que pueda hablar, el toma la palabra.

-Me recuerdas –empezo a decir- a dos personas muy especiales en mi vida.

Sonrio sarcásticamente, no se a fijado en la herida de mi brazo. Llego el momento de las presentaciones.

-Alsan, rey de Vanissar. –hago una reverencia con todo el equilibrio que puedo, cada vez pierdo mas y mas sangre.- Me llamo Kameth, el ultimo dragon. Soy hijo de los difuntos Yandrak y Lunnaris, heroes de la profecia de los seis.

Me parecio ver que se le iluminababa la cara cuando lo dije, pero no estoy seguro de si realmente a los muertos se les puede iluminar la cara.

* * *

_Hasta aquí, creo que a sido un cap suficientemente largo. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Me parecio ver que se le iluminababa la cara cuando lo dije, pero no estoy seguro de si realmente a los muertos se les puede iluminar la cara._

-Asi que al final eras hijo de Jack. Me alegro. ¿Estas bien?

Parece que al fin se digno a ver el rio de sangre que salia de mi brazo, pero a la pistola que la zurzan.

-No, pero eso ahora no importa. –creo que me muero- ¿Saves cuantos cupidos ahí en el bosque?

Su mirada se torcio. Sera por que no save lo que es un "cupido" o a lo mejor lo a olvidado. Pero estoy seguro de que save a quienes me refiero.

-Cerca de una docena. Sin contar a la seck –su cara se volbio a torcer con desprecio. No me gusta- ¿Luchas contra ella?

-No –le respondo cortante. Odio que traten así a Eva- Viene conmigo.

Iba a contestarme pero en ese momento aparecio otro fantasma. Era una chica, morena, diria que unos años mas joven que el. Con temor a arriesgarme diria que se trata de Reesha, la princesa de Shia.

Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea loca. Y si me transformo en Kameth y la secuestro. Quedaria como en los cuentos de abuelas. Tendria su gracia, aunque seguramente una princesa con su carácter me acabaria destrozando. Aunque este muerta.

-No son una docena. Son mas bien trece –precisó-. Acaban de disparar todos a una mi horroroso monumento conmemorativo.

Señalo un panteón decorado con coronas y dragones grabados. La parte de arriba estaba calcinada pero si me acercaba podia sentir frio.

-Seguro que tus admiradores te levantan otro… –dijo Alsan burlon. Parecia que estaban acostumbrados a discutir por tonterias.

-¿Qué le voy a hacer si soy una princesa querida? –le dijo con la intencion de picarle.

-…Y luego procederan a destrozarlo, y todo en las inmediaciones. –la remató

- ¡Oye, oye! Tranquilo.

El otro parecio enfadarse. Seguramente le iba a contestar mal, o como diria Eva, con algo seudo-inteligente. Eva. Volvi la vista atrás para verla. Ya no quedaban cupidos y volaba hacia nosotros. Sonrio, la muy hija de su padre lo ha vuelto a conseguir.

-¿Sois pareja? –pregunto con la intencion de llamar su atención. Aunque la verdad, es lo que parece.

-Pareja no es preciso. –Se apresuro a contestar ella.- Yo lo definiria como inocente y acosador.

El otro puso una cara rara. Apuesto mis calzoncillos de la suerte a que eso es sinonimo de ponerse como un tomate en el mundo de los muertos.

En ese momento llego Lunne, se tranformo en la Eva humana de pelo castaño y ojos azules y se unio a la conversación.

Ni un rasguño. Igual que la puta Lara Croft.

-Estamos buscando a mi abuela, Manua la sacerdotisa. ¿Esta en este cementerio?

-¿Luchasteis solos? –pregunto el rey de Vanissar. Parece que eso de seck o no seck se le a olvidado.

-No. –responde Eva y a mi me deja pasmado.- Uk-Shun la maga barbara nos a ayudado.-Señala una de las ventanas de la torre. Pero esta muy alta y no distingo los rasgos de la chica que esta en sentada en ella. Con un balanceo de vertigo.

Por un momento pienso en trasformarme en Kameth de nuevo para poder verla bien pero luego recuerdo que no puedo volar. A estas alturas ya casi no veo nada. Eva escucha mis pensamientos y se dirije a mi auxilio.

Ya era hora.

-Quieto Erik, no te muevas. –Coje la parte de arriba de mi brazo, donde esta la herida y la tapa con una capa de hielo.

Poco a poco voy recuperando fuerzas, pero tendre mi orgullo herido siempre. Que me tenga que socorrer una Seck delante de dos miembros de La realeza. Un escalon por debajo de mi. Un señor de Awinor.

-La sacerdotisa esta al fondo, pegada a la pared del ala oeste de la torre de Kazlum–Contesto Kestra. Empieza a caerme bien.- Pero esta un tanto cambiada.

-¿Puedes llevarnos?

-Chica, soy un fantasma condenado a aguantar a este. Por un momento que no este no se va a morir – Alsan se rio, sarcastico.

Cuando iba a irme el ex rey me paro y me preguntó:

-¿Cómo puedes aguantar el instinto?

Yo me encogo de hombros y le respondó:

-Es mi hermana. –Como si con esas tres palabras de mierda pueda parar años de ribalidad asícomo asi.

La seguimos hasta lo mas profundo de la maleza y fue entonces cuando Eva empieza a hablarme en mi mente.

"No es tu tipo"

"¿Qué?"

"Uk-Shun. No es tu tipo."

"No queria verla por eso"

"Desde luego. Tu futura novia va a estar encantada de lo poco que te fijas en las chicas"

Se rie de mi en mi mente. Odio que haga eso.

"¿Por qué dices que no es mi tipo?"

Me molesta que lo diga cuando ni siquiera yo se cual es mi tipo de mujer.

"Es rubia" responde, eso me descoloca.

"¿Y? Ya he salido con algunas rubias."

"Me refiero a que ella es rubia natural. Y las putitas con las que salias eran de un rubio mas falso que el pelo de una muñeca."

No le respondo, prefiero no hacerlo. Para ser sinceros, Por que acaba de herirme en lo mas hondo.


	3. Chapter 3

Por favor comentad.

No me gusta que no comenten. He visto que muchos ya han leído los dos caps del fic pero nadie comenta.

No me gusta colgar un cap sin haber recibido antes un comentario -como poco- del anterior.

Así que suplico a los que leeis el fic y os gusta, que comentéis. Por que tengo otros fics y a este paso voy a acabar abandonando este por que me conozco!

¡Comentad por favor! ¿Que os cuesta?


End file.
